iKnow
by RainDancer613
Summary: Carly isn't and has never been as oblivious as she seems. She does notice everything around her, and understands the behaviors of two very different people: they're in love. Her POV about Sam and Freddie's interactions throughout Season 2.


**A/N: Hey guys, It's RainDancer613. This is my second story since hiatus, (the first being iDon't Regret), both iCarly fanfics. Check the other one out if you can, but you don't need it to understand this story. This is a short little fic I typed out at 2 AM one Friday/Saturday night. It's in Carly's POV about the changed dynamics of Sam and Freddie's relationship. This takes place during the second season.**

**Disclaimer: **Do you _REALLY _think I own iCarly? Dream on.

**

* * *

**

I'm not stupid. I know something is up with Freddie and Sam. That night, when Sam revealed that she had never kissed anyone, something happened. I'm sure of it. What surprises me though is that her big "confession" was a lie. She _did_ kiss that kid in the Port-a-Potty and the Cuttlefish concert. But then why would she lie for Freddie? That's simple: because she likes him.

I told you I'm not an idiot. I can see the way they act around each other. If you look closely, you'll see how close they stand, with Sam almost always leaning against Freddie's shoulder or brushing up slightly against his arm. And have you seen her reaction every time Freddie proclaims his love for me? It's definitely the look of the green-eyed jealousy. As for Freddie, he seemingly gravitates around Sam. Whenever we're in a group, he'll slightly adjust his position so he isn't facing her, but so he's next to her, feeling his body come in contact with hers. The whole "Freddie's-in-love-with-me" thing has fizzled out. Better yet, I don't think it ever existed. I think it was just a cover-up for a lovesick boy who fell for his abrasive best friend of ten years. That's right, Freddie and Sam have known each other longer and better than either with me.

The two have this insane chemistry as well. In the middle of any conversation, you can find them passing glances and smiles with each other when they think no one is looking. Freddie is physically… protective, I guess, of Sam as well. That day when se pretended to faint, he slid down two flights of stairs to see if she was ok. Or how about when we went to Lewbert's apartment, and he held her back before I got a chance to? Or even how Sam will give Freddie a daily beating, maybe just to feel his warm skin under hers. What about how Freddie always insists on standing next to her, in front of her, or walking with her, especially over me, his supposed "dream girl"? When you add their constant mix of flirting and fighting, the two really seem to be a couple. It's insane how much they'll banter with each other. And even though Sam always wins, Freddie never seems upset, and is starting to instigate with her more.

They'd never tell me any of this, though. I have to watch carefully and piece together the pieces. The suggestive little winks Freddie has especially for Sam are a big tip off, too. The two will never admit it though, preferring teasing and mocking flirting over couple-attitudes. Thus, you won't see these two going out for a while. But I'm not oblivious. Something happened a little while ago that lit a new fire in the two, something that wouldn't burn out easy. Something that changed the atmosphere from harsh to playful in a matter of seconds. Something caused my best friends to fall in love with each other.

I know it.

* * *

**A/N: So that was iKnow! I was inspired to write this fic after seeing many iCarly episodes and then getting annoyed that Nick painted Carly as an idiot to their behavior. Therefore, I created this to show that Carly _isn't _oblivious, she just doesn't show that she knows, thinking it's better to not interfere. I hope you guys liked it, and I would love it so much if you would take a few seconds to leave a review. It doesn't have to be pages long, but a few sentences of encouragement or critique would seriously make my day. Seriously. Love, RainDancer613**


End file.
